Eres lo que comes (y sabes qué es)
by Josos
Summary: Él sólo quería a John hasta los aminoácidos que lo componían, y los quería en su propio cuerpo. -Traducción


Versión traducida de_ you are what you eat (and you know what that is)_ por _coloredink_. Link al original en mi perfil.

* * *

Sherlock abrió la puerta del baño tan fuerte que esta chocó contra la pared del lado opuesto. "¡John!"

John se sacudió. "Agh, ¡mierda!" Buscó a tientas y arrancó un pedazo de papel higiénico, sosteniéndolo en su rostro. Miró hacia Sherlock. "Demonios, Sherlock, cuántas veces te he dicho-"

Sherlock le miró fijo. La sangre de John se esparcía por entre el pañuelo como fuego lamiendo los lados de un periódico, empapando a través de las fibras y arrastrándose hacia la superficie. Aún sostenía la navaja en su mano derecha. Sherlock quería lamerla.

"_¿Qué?"_ Pidió John.

Sherlock se acercó—fue involuntario, como respirar o parpadear. Ahora podía olerlo, débilmente bajo el aroma de productos de bosques procesados y espuma para afeitarse: cobrizo, salado, _John_. John se hizo hacia atrás, mirándolo un poco nervioso.

"¿Puedo tomar eso?" dijo en un respiro.

"Tomar qué—" Los ojos de John bajaron rápidamente, y Sherlock estaba fascinado por aquello también, el conjunto de músculos y tendones que permitían al ojo moverse de esa forma. "¿Qué, este pedazo de papel?"

"Sí."

"Qué—no, sabes qué, no quiero saber." John suspiró y se quitó el papel del rostro. Echó un vistazo al espejo. "Está bien, ya casi dejó de sangrar. Ten."

Sherlock recibió el pedazo de papel en sus manos y se fue. Lo llevó a su habitación, donde lo olió, lamió y finalmente lo mordió, sacando un pequeño pedazo de papel empapado en sangre. Era desagradable de morder, duro, fibroso y como madera, y a penas podía saborear a John en él. Pero sabía que estaba ahí: los glóbulos rojos de la sangre de John, los anticuerpos de John, el plasma de John. John.

* * *

No era bueno, claro. Sherlock lo sabía.

Pero John era bueno, y él amaba a John, lo amaba tanto que quería comérselo. Solo un poco. Una pequeña probada, porque lo amaba y no quería hacerle daño. Él quería hasta los aminoácidos que lo componían, y los quería en su propio cuerpo, desechos y luego reconstruidos otra vez, así podría caminar sabiendo que algunas de sus células estaban echas de John. Que John estaba con él en un nivel molecular. Solo siete años, hasta que su cuerpo se reconstruyera a sí mismo, pero siete años serían suficiente.

Pero eso era mucho más que No Tan Bueno, ¿no?

Por lo que no dijo nada, porque era importante que tuviese todo lo de John, cocinando risoto, corriendo junto a él y estirado en su cama, y si John se enteraba se iba a ir.

* * *

Los pasos de John eran lentos y sensiblemente desiguales en su camino por las escaleras. Un mal día en la clínica, entonces. Quizá debería mover la lechuza muerta de la mesa de la cocina. Mientras estuviese ahí podría poner la tetera; John querría algo de té.

Sherlock se quedó en el sofá.

"Vaya día," Gimió John mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de él. Se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó hacia la silla en vez de colgarla en ella, un claro signo de que estaba agotado y entró a la cocina. "Estoy destrozado—¿qué es esto? Bueno, sea lo que sea, a la basura." Y eso hizo, con un emplumado susurro '_thump'. _Estaba bien. Sherlock ya había terminado con eso de todas formas.

John luego procedió a hacer ruidos por la cocina—hacer té, por el sonido—y divagar sobre el trabajo. Sherlock no estaba seguro del porqué John persistía en hablarle sobre su día si él difícilmente respondía, y cuando lo hacía era inevitablemente algo mordaz que llenaba a John con indignación. Quizá era una de esas cosas que la gente normal hacía, que las _parejas_ normales y _amigos_ hacían. Le gustaba la ida, que John pensara de esa forma sobre ellos; a él le gustaba John. Así que escuchó, cuando John se quejó sobre su día en la clínica, y le tomó placer al hecho, porque él tomaba el placer de todo lo que tuviese que ver con John.

"Pero la guinda real fue cuando este tío llegó con esta gran marca asquerosa en su antebrazo. Estaba avergonzado, no sobre cómo había llegado ahí, si no de haber dejado que se infectara, lo que, bueno, esas cosas pasan. Le di antibióticos y lo mandé de vuelta, pero ¿sabes cómo ocurrió? Aparentemente él tiene este fetiche, olvidé la palabra, pero le gusta fantasear sobre ser comido. Y su novia—una dulzura, imagino—decidió tratar y obligarlo una noche, cuando estaban en la cama. No sé por qué sintió la necesidad de _contarme_ esto. No es la cosa más extraña que haya oído, no realmente, pero en serio, ¿pensó que yo necesitaba saber eso para escribirle una receta?"

Pero por un momento, Sherlock no estaba escuchando.

Estaba en la cama, con John, dentro de él, tan caliente, apretado y vivo, y la sangre de John estaba en su boca, su piel entre sus dientes y _dejará el hombre a su padre y a su madre, se unirá con su esposa y serán una sola carne_, y John estaba estremeciéndose bajo él, y él estaba dentro de John y John estaba dentro de él. ¿O no sería mejor, si John estuviese arriba? Sí, tendría a John dentro de él en todos lados, profundo en cada orificio, deslizándose y embistiendo para juntarse en el medio, y sería _maravilloso_. Tomó una bocanada de aire por entre sus dientes. Posiblemente fuese a llorar por la belleza de la idea. Sería interesante.

"¿Sherlock?"

John estaba de pie a su lado, sosteniendo dos tazas de té, y cuando Sherlock abrió los ojos y lo miró, su respiración se detuvo en su garganta. Rápidamente cambió su expresión a una de indiferencia.

"¿Estás _excitado_?" Demandó John.

¿Lo estaba? Oh. Sí. Lo estaba. Eso era inusual. Y John sonaba anonadado, pero no horrorizado, lo que era intrigante.

"¿Qué te—es excitante escucharme hablar sobre mi día, o algo?" Sus ojos se estrecharon y el corazón de Sherlock dio un salto. Era siempre emocionante cuando John trataba de aplicar sus métodos. "No, nunca te había importado antes. No estaba ni siquiera seguro de que estabas escuchando. Fue lo último, lo de la novia que trató de comérselo." Bajó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño; Sherlock estaba mareado por la adrenalina y ni siquiera se movía. "Eso es—bueno, a veces te emocionas por… cosas no tan convencionales, pero esto, esa mirada en tu rostro, es diferente. ¿Fue lo de… comer? ¿Qué, quieres que te coma? Eso no suena como—" Sus ojos se agrandaron, oh John, dulce, hermoso y brillante John, ¿es eso? ¿Lo vas a averiguar? Oh por favor, John, por favor, por favor piensa, no, no lo hagas, porque si lo sabes te irás y eso terminará conmigo si te vas—

"Oh," Dijo John. "Oh. Creo que necesito sentarme para esto." Y lo hizo, en su silla, dejando ambas tazas en el piso. Puso sus codos en sus rodillas y enlaza sus manos por detrás del cuello. Su boca es una línea pequeña, apretada en las esquinas. Respiró fuerte varias veces, a través de su nariz y finalmente dejó caer sus manos y miró a Sherlock, quien se había sentado en el sofá y tenía sus dos rodillas juntas hacia su pecho. "¿quieres comerme?"

"Solo un poco," Susurró Sherlock. "Un muy muy poco. Una probada. No lo echarás de menos. No te quiero herir."

John hizo una mueca. "Te das cuenta que. Ah. Eso es contradictorio."

Sherlock no dijo nada, porque tenía problemas para respirar.

"Está bien." John se puso de pie, haciendo sonar las piernas. "Está bien." Colocó sus manos en sus caderas y ni siquiera estaba mirando a Sherlock. "Necesito. Salir. Fuera. Por algo de aire."

"Tu té se va enfriar," murmuró Sherlock.

John no respondió. Estaba colocándose el abrigo y yéndose, bajando las escaleras y se había ido.

* * *

estúpido estúpido estúpido deberías haber sabido mejor deberías haber tenido más control sobre lo que sabías que no era bueno sabes que no es bueno John es una persona normal John nunca va a volver tú no volverías con alguien que dice que te quiere comer bueno quizá tú sí pero no eres John lo eres no eres estúpido un idiota un verdadero bastardo un real genio eres no saber siquiera pretender ser normal por una duración lo suficientemente larga como para que te asegures de que la gente no se va a ir estúpido estúpido estúpido qué harás ahora que no hay nada nada nada esto es todo esto es el final terminado completo acabado concluido porque no eres bueno no eres bueno no eres bueno no eres bueno no eres bueno no eres bueno para nada bueno y John no quiere ese no merece eso él merece a alguien que no piense de él como algo comible en tan literal sentido nadie quiere eso y ciertamente no John oh John por favor vuelve por favor nunca iba a comerte porque tú no querrías eso porque no es bueno y tú eres bueno y tú me haces bueno John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John John

por favor.

* * *

Algunas horas después, pisadas subieron por las escaleras otra vez—lentas, pero no ya no desiguales—pero Sherlock no les tomó atención porque no cabía la posibilidad de que fuese John Watson. Podrían ser de la Sra. Hudson (no; demasiado pesadas) o Mycroft (demasiado improbable; ¿qué haría Mycroft aquí? o Lestrade (una posibilidad, pero demasiado lentas; Lestrade siempre derriba las escaleras), pero ciertamente no John (John) porque John no volvería para vivir con su amante, el aspirante a caníbal.

Sherlock se acurrucó más apretadamente y escondió su rostro en el sofá.

La luz se encendió. "¿Has estado recostado en la oscuridad?" Hubo un crujido: ese sería el abrigo, siendo sacado y colgado en su percha. Pisadas: una dos tres cuatro cinco, acercándose. "Ni siquiera te has movido."

Lo hizo. Cayó de lado en un momento. Luego rodó.

Una cálida mano en su hombro. "_Sherlock_."

Sherlock miró hacia arriba. Era realmente John, querido John, con sus ojos azules que parecían marrones y el cabello rubio sucio y las líneas en su rostro. Respiró, porque había partículas de John en el aire y él las quería en sus pulmones, atrapados en sus cilios. "John."

"Sí," John aseguró, irónico, y se sentó en su silla, dónde aún estaban las dos tazas de ahora extremadamente frío té por sus pies. "Necesitamos hablar sobre esto."

Sherlock no respondió. No había nada sobre qué conversar. John iba a irse. ¿Por qué insistía en torturarlo con conversaciones sobre su inminente ida?

"Sherlock, mírame."

Sherlock se giró así podía estar frente a John, porque lo amaba y quería hacer cosas por él. Y disfrutaba mirándolo, y ahora que John iba a dejarlo debía buscar cómo llenarse.

John respiró profundo. Estaba inclinado hacia delante en la silla, con los codos en los muslos. Estaba usando una camisa con un Jumper azul oscuro sobre él, uno de los de cashemir que Sherlock le había comprado, porque no podía soportar más verlo usar amorfas cosas de color de avena. (A pesar de que amaba las cosas amorfas color de avena, porque eran _de John_, pero ahora John era _suyo_ así que quería que él usara cosas que se le vieran bien, y que fuesen suaves al tacto.) Estaba usando un par de chinos que a veces usaba para el trabajo, y zapatos marrones. Sherlock memorizó todo y lo puso en una carpeta marcada como No Borrar, donde puso todo lo que tenía que ver con John. De hecho, John tenía una subcarpeta para él solo.

"Así que," dijo John. "Esta cosa. Esta cosa caníbal." Tropezó un poco sobre la palabra "caníbal." "¿Qué tan serio es? Quiero decir, dijiste una probada."

Sherlock asintió. "No te quiero hacer daño," dijo, muy formalmente, porque era importante que John entendiera. "Solo te quiero a ti. En cada forma posible."

"Bien. Ya veo." John asintió, viéndose serio y pensativo, y Sherlock estaba alarmado porque esto no era nada de lo que quería que John _viera_, no realmente. Era peligroso en la cabeza de Sherlock. "Así que, ¿algo… en específico?""

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

"La sangre no lo haría, supongo."

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien." John suspiró y tocó su cabeza, y Sherlock estaba atrapado por el movimiento de su brazo, el ángulo de su codo, la curva de sus dedos y la palma sobre la curva de su cráneo. "Así que. Esto puede suceder. Pero lo hará bajo mis términos."

Tomó demasiado—demasiado—para que Sherlock analizara lo que John acababa de decir, porque no podía significar lo que pensó que significaba. Luego se sentó. "¿Qué?"

John levantó un dedo. "Primero, _yo_ elijo qué parte de mi comerás."

Sherlock asintió, sin decir nada. Estaba seguro de que su boca estaba abierta y que parecía un boquiabierto espectador en una escena del crimen.

"Segundo, bueno, creo que no hay segundo, realmente, otro más que me vas a escuchar anterior, durante y posterior a todo aspecto de esto." John parecía sombrío, como si tuviese su pistola en mano y estuvieran a punto de caminar dentro de una bodega llena de ladrones armados. "Y que esto solo va a suceder una vez. Esta, y nunca más. ¿Entiendes?

Sherlock asintió, luego lamió sus labios y dijo, "Sí."

"Está bien." John volvió a sentarse en la silla. "Bien, entonces. Ahora que está elegido, yo—"

Pero John no pudo salir de su asiento, porque Sherlock abruptamente necesitaba ponerse de rodillas ante John, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura y su rostro en su regazo, susurrando _gracias gracias gracias_, porque nunca había pensado que su vida resultaría así.

* * *

La semana siguiente, Sherlock volvió de dar una declaración en la nueva Scotland Yard para encontrar a John esparcido en sofá viéndose relajado y la mesa de la cocina visiblemente limpia. En el medio de un gran espacio libre—restos de los experimentos de Sherlock habiendo sido desplazados al final—había un posillo con un plato sobre él. Sherlock levantó el plato.

Dejó de respirar.

"Grasa abdominal," Dijo John desde la sala. "No muy romántico, pero práctico."

La reacción de Sherlock fue inmediata y energética.

- Indignación (¡Cómo se _atrevió_ John a cortarse sin que Sherlock estuviese presente! ¿_Hizo_ John esto por sí mismo? ¿O alguien le ayudó? Eso es incluso peor.)

- Lujuria (Inundando sus sentidos, haciendo que sus rodillas se debilitaran; nunca había deseado más a John de lo que lo hacía en este momento, quería _comerlo_—y mira, ¡ahora tenía la oportunidad!)

- Preocupación (Dios, John estaba chiflado, ¿no? Tan chiflado como Sherlock, y eso era terrible, porque nadie debería ser como Sherlock.)

- Asombro (_John_ John John John John _John_, increíble, espectacular John, quien era tan perfectamente ordinario y aún así como nadie a quien Sherlock haya conocido en su vida, y ciertamente nada que Sherlock mereciera.)

Todo mezclado en una sensación parecida a que sus órganos internos explotaran.

Acunó el posillo en sus manos y se giró para mirar a John. "Muéstrame dónde," demandó.

John abrió un ojo hacia Sherlock y levantó su camisa para mostrar un cuadrado blanco de gasa sobre la el lado izquierdo de su abdomen, por el nivel de su ombligo, Sherlock se puso de rodillas al lado del sofá y lo observó con respeto.

"_No_ lo toques," advirtió John cuando Sherlock levantó una mano. Abrió el otro ojo. Su expresión se suavizó. "Quizá en un par de días. Con guantes."

A Sherlock le gustó el pensamiento: ambos, en la cama, desnudos, excepto que con él con guantes de látex azules. "¿Cuánto para que las suturas salgan?"

"Mmm. Tres semanas, quizá. Aún estoy adolorido, aquí, así que por favor no crees ninguna oportunidad de saltar sobre esto en los próximos días." John cerró los ojos otra vez. Sherlock continuó agachado al lado del sofá, con su barbilla en el cojín al lado de la cadera de John.

"Estás con analgésicos," acusó.

"De los buenos," aceptó John. "Yo _realicé_ una cirugía menor en mí mismo, Sherlock, por favor dame algo de crédito."

Sherlock se imaginó a John sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con una sábana sobre sí mismo, empuñando un bisturí y unas tenazas. Se imaginó a John haciendo una limpia y pequeña incisión, abriendo una pequeña herida roja, como una boca, cortando a través de la piel y el tejido conector pálido, hacia la grasa y se encontró con unas repentinas ganas de llorar.

Debió haberse mostrado en su rostro, porque de inmediato tuvo los dedos de John en sus cabellos. "Hey," dijo John suavemente. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Te amo," dijo Sherlock miserablemente.

John rió. "Y yo te amo a ti, o no hubiese hecho esto. Dios, estamos los dos chiflados, ¿no? Ahora continúa. Y no me hagas mirar, por favor."

Sherlock había aceptado a escucharlo antes, durante y luego de este evento, por lo que tomó atentamente el posillo escaleras arriba, a su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y miró al plato. Dentro de él había una cucharada, quizá dos, pequeños y brillantes lóbulos del color del maíz, contactados con hebras de tejido pálido. Lo sostuvo cerca de su rostro e inhaló profundamente. Aquí, ahora, era la verdadera esencia de John, bajo las feromonas, la crema para después de afeitar y el shampoo con esencia. Olía sabroso, fresco y un poco como a sangre. Quería escribirlo en sus huesos. Lo _haría_.

Y luego, lentamente, porque era el tipo de cosa que sucedía solo una vez en la vida, Sherlock echó la cabeza hacia atrás e inclinó el contenido del posillo dentro de su boca.


End file.
